


Guess What I'm Spelling

by koenigs_bambina



Series: Why Can't I Romance Deacon? [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fuckin' Deacon, Ill-placed humor, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koenigs_bambina/pseuds/koenigs_bambina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon goes down on Cherry.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, her chosen romantic partner was an idiot. A clever idiot, but one nonetheless."</p>
<p>A short drabble of the sort of shit Deacon would pull if he were romanceable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess What I'm Spelling

Cherry and Deacon were celebrating another successful night of work for The Railroad. For these two- celebrating meant doing something stupid and doing something sexy.

They had already gotten the stupid thing out of the way. They convinced a group of raiders in a bar to try to drink milk directly from a Brahmin udder, and then left them there to deal with the severely pissed off animal. 

Now they were onto the sexy part.

Deacon was going down on Cherry, and after the week that they’d had, she deserved it. 

Unfortunately, her chosen romantic partner was an idiot. A clever idiot, but one nonetheless. In the middle of her moans and quivering, said romantic partner pulled away with a devious look in his eye. 

“Guess what I’m spelling with my tongue,” Deacon beamed, as though he was the funniest man on Earth.

“What the fuck-” Cherry began, but he dove back in. The intricate motions of his mouth on her clit removing her ability to speak. 

She tried to focus, to play his game- but her train of thought had left the station. Whatever he was doing was absolutely amazing.  

It wasn’t long before she was quaking. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair to hold him in place. Her legs tensed in anticipation. 

Cherry came hard and fast, a desperate cry of ecstasy bursting from her lips.

She was left panting harshly, grasping at the sheets beside her. Her lashes fluttered as she came back into her body. Man he was good at this.

“So, did you guess?” Deacon probed, rocking her thighs back and forth.

“I was a little preoccupied,” she chuckled breathlessly. She rolled her eyes as he stared at her in anticipation. “Tell me, Deacon, what did you write?”

His famous shit-eating grin was in place, sunglasses askew. He looked entirely too proud of what he was about to say. 

Cherry knew it was a mistake to have asked, but there was no turning back now.

“Butthole.”

“GOD DAMNIT."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm hilarious.
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you Kat for being my editor!
> 
> My tumblr is koenigs-bambina
> 
> Please don't tell my mom I wrote this


End file.
